Interesting Findings
by iwntyou2wntme
Summary: UP FOR ADOPTION! Sequel to First Kisses. Cece and Ty keep their relationship a secret. Someone catches them in a compromising position. One by one their friends, family and frenemies find out about them. Different people, different reactions but awkward all the same.
1. Douchey Deuce

**Disclaimer: I don't own shake it up or it's characters. I'm awesome but not THAT awesome.**

**Oh and as you guys know this story is up for adoption (as well as my other WIPs) But at the moment I'm re-writing all of them to fix all my typos and other amateur-ish mistakes. Cheers!  
**

**CECE POV**

"I feel kinda bad about hiding 'us' to everyone." I say in a thoughtful voice.

"Cece, we don't have to hide this. You're the one who went all 'No Ty! We can't tell them because they'll freak out!' "He looks at me knowingly.

"I know...I was there..." I sneer in a defeated voice.

"AND I sound nothing like that." I said crossing my arms and pouting.

He chuckles "You're so cute." He smiles his dimpled smile.

He taps my nose with his pointer finger. I slap it away; irritated.

"I'm mad at you." I say in a snippy tone.

"Aw... Why?" He makes an adorable face. I look away, determined not to give in into his cuteness.

"Because, you're annoying." I say childishly.

"I think I know how to make you forgive me."

"Oh yeah? How do-"

He cuts me off by pressing his lips to mine. I respond to him eagerly and I eventually get into it. We were on his bed and he was lying on top of me. His weight was kind of bothering me but the closeness felt nice. I suddenly remember why we started making out.

I abruptly push him away.

"Are you ok? What's wrong?" He worriedly asks.

"You seriously think I would've forgiven you by face raping me? You didn't even let me go up for air the whole time. Oxygen Ty - girls need them to live too." I said dramatically in breathy intervals.

"Face rape? Are you serious? Plus, I don't think that counts when the so-called 'victim' was willing and reciprocating."

I open my mouth to say a witty retort, but I close it right back when I realize I couldn't think of anything to say. Damn it. So I roll my eyes and stick my tongue out.

Ty and I have been dating for almost a couple of months now but I wanted to keep it a secret for a little while. I guess it's because this way it's just "our" thing. No one else would be involved. And I'm scared that Rocky might not approve. I mean she's my best friend AND she's Ty's sister. Anyone else's opinion, I couldn't care less. Rocky's opinion is the only one that matters to me.

Plus, this hiding stuff is exciting. We haven't been caught yet or caused any suspicion. I personally think it's me and my ninja skills.

"Ok, fine. I'm sorry. Can I kiss you or 'face rape' you again? Whichever you prefer?" He says sincerely with a hint of amusement.

I stare at him in suspicion.

I give a tiny nod "... As you were..." I say hesitantly.

And so our lips met once again.

**TY POV**

Suddenly there was a bang on the wall. Cece and I looked at the door simultaneously. And there stood a wide-eyed Deuce.

I was frozen in shock. Then bam! I was callously pushed off MY bed, landed on my back and hit my head on the floor.

"It is sooo not what it looks like!" Cece shrieks unconvincingly.

"I'm fine by the way! Don't worry; the floor totally broke my fall." I said bitterly.

Cece shoots me an apologetic look.

Deuce finally gains composure then looks at Cece. "So you're telling me that you and Ty weren't just making out on his bed? He says in a monotone voice; clearly not swayed. I got up and sat on the bed next to Cece.

"No! No... We were just talking... really closely, while Ty was on top of me...?" It sounded as if even Cece didn't believe herself.

I turned my head away from Deuce and I gave Cece a questioning look. She shrugs her shoulders with an expression that says "What the hell was I supposed to say?" I respond with an expression that says "I don't know! But did you honestly think that anyone would believe that?" Yeah, that's right. I got all of that in one look.

"You guys DO know that I'm still here right?" Deuce breaks us out of our not so secret silent squabbling.

"Ok Deuce. I guess you deserve the truth. And well, because there's no point in hiding this anymore." I look at Cece and she nods, giving her agreement.

He gives a small nod.

"But you have to promise not freak out ok?" I say slowly.

"Trust me. I won't freak." He says seriously.

"Ok... Cece and I are together. And we have been together for quite a while now." I stared at Cece, admiring her as I spoke.

Deuce seemed pretty calm about this. Come to think of it, he's been calm this whole time. Maybe he IS okay with this.

He clears his throat.

"... WHAT?..." He roars irately.

Okay. I think I spoke too soon.

"Dude! What the hell is wrong with you? That's Cece man! I mean-"Cece cuts him off.

"HEY! I know you don't like me like that but I'm right here and I DO have feelings..." She screams, looking really offended.

"Yeah! That's my girl you're talking about!" I say angrily.

"Geez... Chill guys! I just mean, Cece aren't you a little young to be dating Ty? And Ty, Cece is Rocky's best friend and you are her older brother! OLDER BROTHER. Man I can't wait to see her face when she finds out about this." He starts to leave.

Cece and I freak out and start to run after him. Cece got to him first and was a little too aggressive that she managed to tackle him to the ground.

"Oof!" Now he knows just exactly how the floor broke my fall. Not so funny now when it happens to you does it?

He gets up but Cece hangs on like her life depended on it. He tries to walk but has trouble doing so. Cece has her legs coiled around his left leg, her right arm on his right ankle and her left arm around his neck. I would help, but this is just too entertaining. Deuce attempts to push her off him but epically fails as he tries again and again.

They fall to the ground with Cece on top. She starts to pull his hair. What the hell is she doing? Tsk tsk tsk... I think I've let this go on a little too long.

"Get off of me!" He says in a strained voice.

"Yeah, you should get off of him... He looks like he's constipated." She calms down and stands up. Cece might look thin and tiny but she is heavier than she looks.

"Look Deuce, you can't tell Rocky." I say as he slowly stands up.

"Why not?" He asks in a whiny voice. Wow, he and Rocky has definitely been spending too much time together. They even whine alike.

"You just said so yourself. Rocky will go crazy on us. You're not even related to me or Rocky's best friend and look how YOU reacted. 'Trust me, I won't freak.' Pssh yeah right my ass." I use his words against him.

"Ok..." He says. Cece and I were instantly relieved.

Deuce suddenly sprints out and heads for our door.

Wow this guy just doesn't learn his lesson, does he?

I ran as fast as I could then I slammed against him and he slammed against the door. He suddenly falls on the floor with an agonized expression. What's wrong with him? I notice that he's got both of his hands on his crotch... Oh! Oh. Oops! I guess when I slammed him on the door; he slammed onto the door knob...

"Dude... I am sooo sorry." I try to say as serious as I could but his facials are just too funny!

His reply was along the lines of "Aghm gnna git yu!" (I'm gonna get you!)

**CECE POV**

Ty was laughing but he had a pained look on his face. I guess he sort of feels for Deuce, considering he knew how much it would've hurt if it was him.

After some ice and awkward silence on the couch, someone finally spoke up.

"So...why did you guys keep your relationship a secret anyway?" Deuce asks quietly.

"I take it that your little friend isn't hurting anymore?" I joke. Ty snickers

Deuce shoots daggers at us. We stop and clear our throats.

"First of all, just so we're clear. My 'friend' is not little." Deuce says a little too confidently.

**EW.**

"Second of all, yes it doesn't hurt as much anymore. And thirdly, you didn't answer my question." He looks at us expectantly.

Ty looks at me and motions for me to explain.

I sigh.

"Ok here it is. I guess, we're just afraid of what you guys might think of us; especially Rocky. What if, she doesn't like the fact that I'm dating her brother or that Ty is dating her best friend?" I say sincerely.

"But you don't know that. She would probably be more mad that you hid it from her."

"We know. But for every day that passes, it gets harder to tell the truth." Ty speaks up.

"How long have you guys been together anyway?"

"Uh, like six to seven weeks..." I say and Ty nods in agreement.

Deuce eyes widened.

"That long? You hid your relationship for that long?"

"Well not everybody is like you and Rocky who publically becomes a couple within a few hours." I counter.

"Hey! You're the one who set us up!"

"I know. I'm just saying..."

"Look guys, after the tackling, hair pulling and ...bruising..." He cringes and looks down.

"I've thought about it and I'm okay with your relationship. I give you my blessing." He says the last part in a fatherly voice.

Ty scoffs "Like we needed your blessing..." He rolled his eyes as he spoke.

"I bet it was the bruising that convinced you. Am I right?" I tease. It's Deuce that rolls his eyes this time.

"BUT, you guys have to tell Rocky as soon as you can. Or I'll have to tell her." Ahh so there's the catch.

"I liked you better when you weren't dating my sister." Ty says.

I nod "Yeah me too..." I say to Ty.

"He's become some kind of a suck up ever since..." I say, still talking to Ty.

"I'M RIGHT HERE." He says in an irritated voice.

We clear our throats once again. I feel like we're children being lectured...

"Huh..." Deuce suddenly voices.

"What?" I ask.

"You said that you guys have been going out for six to about seven weeks right?" He says, deep in thought.

"Yeah... We've been dating seven weeks from today, actually." Ty answers. Oh yeah...

"Rocky and I have been going out for seven weeks from today as well." He raises his brow.

"So?" I look at Ty and he seems to be as confused as I am.

"Well, since that day was the best day of my life - and it still is by the way-"

I cut him off. "You don't have to say that when Rocky isn't here you know." He glares at me.

"Anyway, I distinctly remember everything about that day...and the day after it." He gives Ty and me a look.

I really am trying to grasp what he's getting at. But I've got nothing.  
**  
TY POV**

My eyes widened as I've realized what Deuce meant. Cece however was still left confused. I laughed nervously and looked anywhere but Deuce or Cece.

"Ty... Do you know what he's talking about?" Cece asks slowly.

Deuce smirks.

"You are such a douche Deuce." I shake my head. He laughs.

"What are you guys talking about? Ty, I know you know! Tell meeee!" She sticks her bottom lip out into a pout.

I sighed and whispered to Cece what Deuce was implying. She suddenly became pale and rigid.

Cece reacts the same way I did. She nervously laughed then avoided eye contact.

"I knew it!" Deuce shouts.

"Shhhh!" Cece hits the back of his head.

"We're the only ones here..." Deuce says.

"Yeah... but still!" Cece was red by this point.

"I know it seems bad from your point of view, but I promise you we didn't do anything." I say

"Well, we DID do things but not what you think we did..." Cece tries to explain.

You're probably wondering what the hell we're talking about. So let me enlighten you.

_Flashback – 7 weeks ago_

_Cece and I were like in our own world. After making out for what seemed like hours, we went in her room just to talk. We got to know each other better and we told stories about our lives. And here I thought I couldn't fall for her any deeper._

_*ZZZT ZZZT – ZZZT ZZZT*_

_My cell phone was vibrating so I excused myself from our conversation to check the text._

_'Hey, where R U? I just got home. – Rocky'_

_Oh man... I must've lost track of time. I check the time on my cell phone to find that it's already 8:45pm._

_"Cece, Rocky just got home and she's looking for me. As much as I don't want to leave, I have to." I am without a doubt, gutted to go._

_"Don't go. I'm all alone in the house." She pouts._

_"Well, I highly doubt my parents will let me stay in your house so-"She cuts me off._

_"You don't have to say that you're staying here... Just say that you are staying at a friend's house and won't come home till after tomorrow." She says with a devious smile_

_"Till after tomorrow? I am starting to like whatever you have in mind!" I say with a laugh._

_"Ok, so just tell her that your friend really needs you right now, that it's kind of an emergency."_

_"Sounds like a fool proof plan..."_

_"Rocky? It's Ty."_

_"Hey, where are you?"?_

_"I'm at... Kevin's house." Cece mouths 'Kevin?' with a raised brow. I shrug my shoulders._

_"Kevin...?" She asks uncertain._

_"Yeah, Kevin... And well, he really needs me right now and it's kinda an emergency."_

_"Ty... Will you be totally honest with me...?" She cautiously asks._

_"…Why..?" I tensely ask._

_"Is Kevin a "close friend" of yours? Cause I've noticed your lack of interest in girls lately…"_

_It took me a few seconds before I got what she was implying._

_"ROCKY! I am not GAY." I say furiously._

_**CECE POV**_

_"ROCKY! I am not GAY." Ty says angrily. His light tan complexion has turned into a deep red color._

_Oh my gosh, he's blushing... I stifled a laugh. I raise my eyebrows at the mention of 'GAY'_

_He gives me a death stare._

_Ty said something and ended their conversation. I couldn't comprehend cause I was too busy trying to muffle my laugh._

_"Stop laughing! It isn't funny!"_

_"Ok, ok! What did she say anyway?" I say, trying to be serious._

_"Well she said she'll tell mom. So I can stay here." He smiles._

_"No, not about that! Why did she think you were gay? Ooh! I bet she thought Kevin was your gay lover, didn't she?" I questioned with enthusiasm._

_"I don't know if I want to stay here anymore, especially if you're just going to make fun of me."_

_His smile faltered and became into a frown of annoyance. He didn't say anything after that. I guess I have to take matters into my own hands._

_I placed my right hand on his left knee and started grazing my right hand on his left arm._

_His head shot up after my actions._

_"Ty, I'm sorry… I didn't mean to upset you. I just wanted to know what Rocky told you…" I stared into his eyes._

_I had no idea what he was thinking and he was still silent. I decided to freak him out a little bit. I moved my hand further up his leg._

_"W-w-what are you doing?"His eyes widened at the gesture._

_"I'm sorry, cause I've been such a bad, bad girl."I said in the most seductive voice I could conjure up. I tried not to cringe as I did this, because I know I probably look like a total idiot. But it seems to be working._

Heh. Boys.

_"I really want to make it up to you…" I said suggestively while maintaining the same voice. I looked up at him under my lashes. _

_I could almost see his brain turning into mush._

_When it looked like he wasn't breathing anymore, I decided to end my act._

_"Ty, I was just kidding." I laughed and removed my hands from his body._

_He was speechless._

_"You are one evil girl, you know that!" He finally speaks._

_"Well, you were being all dramatic. And messing with you is just so fun! Plus, as if I'll do something like that. You're not that lucky." I stick my tongue out._

_And the rest of the night went on with flirtatious bickering and such._

_When it was time to sleep, Ty wasn't sure where to go._

_"Uhh, so where am I sleeping? On the couch, Flynn's room, or your floor…?" He asks awkwardly as heads for my door._

_"Silly, silly Ty, you're sleeping on my bed." I say._

_"This isn't one of your jokes is it?" He asks incredulously._

_"Why would it be?" I ask. But in a matter of seconds I realized what he had thought I meant._

_"Never mind, don't answer that. Please, just cause we're sleeping on the same bed, doesn't mean we are going to do anything bad! Sheesh! Is that all you think about?"_

_"Sorry." Ty says quietly, looking embarrassed._

_"Don't worry about it, just come on and get back to the bed."_

_"Ok… But I sorta just sleep in my boxers…" He says shyly._

_"Uhh, that's cool… I mean I'm kinda wearing boxers as well. So why can't you right?" I say timidly._

_He smiled then turned around. He starts to strip off his shirt and jeans. I gulp. When he turned around I should've started fanning myself cause it was starting to get really hot. I had no idea that Ty had such a chiseled body. He had a rock hard chest and a six-pack. His abs weren't too defined that it was scary; it was just the way I liked it._

_"Like what you see?" He asks cockily._

_"As a matter of fact, I do. I really, really do." I say with a smile. He stays in his place._

_"Get over here already! I'm tired! So turn off the lights and let's go to sleep."_

_We feel into deep sleep with smiles on our faces.  
_

_**The next day…  
**_

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

_My arms were securely wrapped around a tiny body. I opened my eyes and saw Cece's head buried into my neck. I gasp and remember everything that has happened yesterday. I thought it was just a vivid dream._

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

_Huh? What is that? It took me a moment to realize that someone is knocking at Cece's door._

_I shake Cece, in effort to wake her up. She doesn't budge. I shake her again and she doesn't wake up but she mumbles "Ty… why you so sexy..." I laughed and said 'Oh man! I can't wait to tell you this when you wake up…'_

_Cece suddenly sits up and snorts._

_"You wish! As if I'd ever say that." I scowl at her and she giggles. _

_"You were awake all this time?"_

_"Nah, I only just woke up the first time you shook me. I just pretended to sleep on your second try."_

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

_"I should probably get that." Cece says with a sigh. _

_"Stay here." She says as an afterthought. I nod my head._

_She yelled for the person to wait and told whoever it was the she was coming._

_She left her door slightly ajar, so I went ahead and poked my head through it to see who it was._

_She opened the door to find Deuce. They talk for a couple of minutes then Deuce leaves. When Cece came back I attacked her with my questions._

_"Why did Deuce talk to you? What did he want? What did you guys talk about?" I said without taking a breath._

_"Gosh, he just asked if I wanted to double date with him and Rocky."_

_"Double date? And who would be _your _date?" I could taste the jealousy in my own tongue._

_"I don't know, and I wouldn't need to because I said I didn't want to go. I also told him to leave me alone for the rest of the day with no questions asked as a thank you for hooking him and Rocky up." I smiled at her and gave her a chaste kiss._

_We spent the rest of the day just like yesterday. I couldn't have been any happier. My cheeks hurt from my constant smiling. Behind each smile, Cece was the reason._

_When I came home it was 7:00pm and Deuce and Rocky were on the couch watching TV._

_"What are you doing here?" I look questioningly at Deuce._

_"Well we we're supposed to go out tonight but Cece cancelled on us. So we decided to just hang out here." He barely acknowledges my presence. We were friends first man, but when you get a girlfriend you totally forget about me. Typical. What happened to bro's over hoes? (Not that my sister's a hoe)_

_"Yeah, that was too bad. I really thought Kyle and Cece would've hit it off."_

_Jealousy ran through me again but I forced myself to keep my reaction neutral._

_"Ooh Cece just texted me and asked me to come over! Sorry Deuce, I'm ditching you but I haven't seen her all day. You can hang with Ty right?" She smiles then kisses him on the cheek. At least MY sister knows that you don't forget your friends even when you're dating someone._

_She climbed out into out fire escape and proceeded to Cece's place._

_I sat next to Deuce. I thought about the couple of days with Cece and how I'm one of the luckiest guys in the world._

_"What's gotten you all goofy faced?" Deuce brings me out of my thoughts._

_"Huh? Nothing just had a good day today." I smiled._

_"Oh yeah, I heard. What did you and you lover Kevin do today?"He asked with a serious expression._

_I hit the back of his head. Hard._

_"Freakin Rocky…" I muttered. He laughed but apologized right after._

_"Deuce can I trust you?"_

_"Uhh, sure."_

_"Well, today and yesterday I wasn't really with Kevin. I was with this girl I really like and she's the reason behind my goofy smile. I have such a great time with her and she makes my heart pound every time she looks at me. I feel like I've finally found who I'm supposed to be with. You know what I mean?"_

_"…" My eyes widened as I've realized that I poured my heart out to Deuce._

_"Dude, You sure you're not gay?" He laughed it off as I walked off into my room._

_"Don't ever mention this to anyone!" I shouted._

_End of Flashback._

"So pretty much we just slept on the same bed in our night outfits and made out. Don't jump to conclusions…" I said.

"You still haven't broken your promise right?" Ty asks Deuce.

"Sorry dude. I broke it right after you told me not to. I went to Cece's place to tell the girls. Of course at the time Rocky and I didn't know it was Cece. No wonder Cece thought it was so funny.

"You knew?" Ty screeched. Deuce and I started laughing.

"Whatever, by the way you never really told us what Rocky told you." I say.

"Well, then I guess you'll never know." Ty says bitterly.

After that all was well.

"Deuce, you mind answering a question?"

"No, go ahead."

"What is it about me that just turns you off?"


	2. Little Mr Jones

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up! Or it's characters. If I did, my stories would've been episodes by now...  
**

"I had a great time tonight." I smile. It's Ty's and I secret date night every Friday, and what do you know... it's Friday today! Yesterday was Thursday and Today is Friday, tomorrow is Saturday then Sunday comes afterwards...

Damn I got to get that annoying song out of my head. Freakin Rebecca Black...

"Me too..." Ty leans down to give me a quick kiss. And with that, he thankfully makes me forget whatever I was thinking.

We stay in my hallway just a little bit longer, standing still in each other's contented arms. We stare into each other's eyes and a smile crept upon our faces. His dimples adorned his charming face while I blushed and bit my lip. It's one my stupid habits.

"I don't want to leave yet..." Ty whispers. He then suddenly slaps my butt playfully.

I laugh and slap his shoulder in return.

"I don't want you to leave either...I guess maybe you can come in my apartment for a little bit. Good thing mom isn't here because she's working late tonight...I gotta thank those petty robbers in the middle of the night once in a while, considering how many times they got you and me some alone time." I joke.

He laughs "You are so bad... but don't worry, I like you just the way you are. You would never have to change for me, ever." Gosh he makes everything cheesy. I roll my eyes.

As I was about to open the door, a voice interrupts me.

"What about Flynn?"

"Oh yea... Where is he-" As I turn around I find a livid Flynn behind a terrified unmoving Ty.

"Flynn!" I say in surprise.

Oh no... This is not good...

Ty laughs nervously "Hey little dude... What's up?" He nudges Flynn's tiny shoulder then abruptly pulls it back when he gives him a cold look.

"Do not 'little dude, what's up' me! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" He bursts out, his tiny frame shaking with fury.

I share an uneasy look with Ty.

"Uhh, that depends little bro... How long have you been standing there and how much did you hear?" I say cautiously.

"Oh you know, about the time where you said 'I had a great time tonight.'" He says in a voice which I assume is supposed to be mine. I couldn't really tell, it sounded like a strangled cat.

"I see..." I look to Ty for help.

"Uhh, well ... Flynn didn't you say you always wanted a brother? Now you get to have me!" He says in a tense unsure voice.

I give Ty a questioning look, 'brother?' I mouth. We're secretly dating not secretly married. But Flynn did seem to be thinking about it.

"I mean, I'm not going be your actual brother cause I'm just your sister's boyfriend now, but maybe in the future. AND maybe you'll even have a little nephew or niece." I start choking on that last part.

"Cece you ok?" Ty asks worriedly as he pats my back.

"Yeah, yeah... I was just suffocating with the overwhelming news of our apparent 'future together." Is Ty for real? Marriage and kids? I'm JUST a kid, I can't be thinking about that. He rolls his eyes but you can see a hint of a smirk at the edge of his lip.

"Yeah... I just said that last part to freak you out." He whispers then chuckles. I give him an irritated look and slap the back of his head. He pouts, and I try to resist but I couldn't. So I peck him quickly on the lips as an apology.

"EW. Please don't do that. Especially when I'm right here." Flynn squeals.

Right, Flynn.

"Look, you can't tell anyone about us ok?" I say. Wow déjàvu much.

"Why not...?"

"Because... Ugh I don't want to go through all this again. Go ask Deuce."

"Wait, Deuce knows? I mean I at least expected Rocky to know but Deuce...?" He says deep in thought.

"Yeah it's only you and Deuce that knows about us. He only knows because he walked in Ty's room while we were –"My eyes widened and just shut my mouth before I told my eight year old brother what Ty and I were up to.

"While you were...?"

"Nothing little man, just doing couple-y stuff you don't want to know about." Ty saves.

"Ok..." He says obviously knowing what we meant. He's eight not stupid. Okay, maybe a little stupid, but that's besides the point.

"So? Will you promise not to tell anyone? Especially Rocky and mom?" Oh goodness, I can just imagine the horror when if Rocky AND mom finds out.

"Fine... "He says slowly.

"BUT!" I knew it... He wants something out of this.

"But what...?" Ty and I say simultaneously.

"You guys will be my personal slaves."

"No!"

"Ok fine, let me just ask for just three things and we're good."He says sincerely

"What is it?" Ty asks.

"One: You guys will cook me bacon on command." I roll my eyes.

"Ok..." I say, knowing he'll forget about this stipulation in a matter of days. Hopefully.

"Fine." Ty says.

"Two: Just cause I know about your 'secret relationship' doesn't mean you can do all your "couple-y" stuff in front of me, near me, or even within hearing range, got it?"

"Yeah, yeah..." I say while Ty just nods.

"And lastly..." Flynn then faces Ty. He motions for him to get down so he and Flynn are directly face to face. He puts his hand on Ty's shoulder.

He takes a gust of breath in.

"Whatever you do, DON'T EVER hurt my sister. I might be small, but remember: our mom is a cop." He says seriously.

"Aww! My little bro cares!" I give him a tight hug. He pushes my arms away and walks to the door.

"Whatever." He opens the door with his key and enters our apartment like nothing has happened.

"It's great that your brother is cool with us. And to know that he really cares for his sister, it's re-assuring to know that there's another guy out there who cares about you as much as I care about you." He says softly.

"Thanks." I feel the heat on my face.

"For what?" He asks, confused.

"Thanks for caring and for being there." I smile and hug him. He hugs me back.

"Cook me some bacon!" Flynn shrieks breaking us out of our moment.

"Bacon coming up!" Ty yells back. We enter my apartment.

"So Flynn where were you anyway?"

"I was over at Henry's. Today's lesson was how to get a girls number." I roll my eyes.

"That's my little bro!" Ty fist bumps Flynn.

"Stop with the brother thing already!" Flynn and Ty laugh.

"It's not my fault you have commitment issues!" Ty fake sobs.

"Oh shut up. Cook your bacon yourself." I walk away to my room and leave the two most important guys in the world to me to hang out in our kitchen.

They laugh and joke around while I smile, knowing that everything was gonna be alright.


	3. Lederhosens and Schnitzels WHERE!

**(Insert witty Disclaimer here)**

"C'mon Rocky!" I beg once more.

"No! I'm not going to do your Spanish homework anymore!"

"Why not...?"

"Well you have to at least do one sometime. And I think now would be more than appropriate... It is the third semester already." She sighs.

"It's next period though!" I pout.

"Well too bad! You should've done your homework yourself."

"Pfft, why would I do it the hard way? Fine, whatever. If I fail Spanish it's your fault." I cross my arms and pretend to cry softly.

"Yeah... Cause your future solely depends on me." She says sarcastically then rolls her eyes at me.

***Bell Rings***

"Look, I have to get to class. Just take the detention you deserve for not doing your Spanish homework and let's leave it at that."

"Yeah, yeah..." I stand in place until I'm sure she's gone.

"Ty, she's gone!" I whisper yell.

"I'm right here!" He suddenly appears beside me. He then puts his arms around my waist.

"Hey, I missed you." He winks.

"You saw me two minutes ago."

"Well, then I missed you for every second that passed in those two minutes."

"You're such a cheese ball. It makes me want to kick your neck." I say sweetly.

"Calm down... I just want my beautiful girlfriend to know how much I care and how important she is to me."

"Have you been watching re-runs of Oprah...?" I joke.

"No."

"Dr. Phil?"

"No!"

"Tyra?"

"Maybe..."I raise my eyebrows.

I laugh. "Ok. Ugh, I feel kinda bad for skipping class, but being with you is so worth it." I say softly.

"Yeah, I feel the same way." He backs me up to the lockers.

"We should probably leave school grounds before someone finds us here."

"Right, but let me do this one thing first."

He kissed me softly. It was a short sweet kiss. We share a smile and laugh quietly.

"C'mon, let's do whatever in a more private area." Our plan was to go my place since nobody is ever there.

"Yeah, somebody could catch you guys." "Then get you in trouble." Two very familiar irritating voices pop out.

Crap...Günter and TInka

My head shoots up to meet their sparkly figures. "Seriously?" I deadpanned. Of all the people who could catch us, it's gotta be the sparkly twins.

"I can't believe we messed up again."I say to Ty.

"I know... We should really be more careful..." Ty says completely ignoring the _Hessenheiffer._

"Yeah totally..." I continue to disregard the two shimmering siblings.

"We're over here!" Tinka says.

"We know..." Ty and I say at the same time. Man, we keep doing that...

"Does everybody know that you guys are like Billy goat and Nanny goat except us!"Günter shrieks

"What?"Ty says.

"What are you talking about?" I say.

"You guys are dating? And we're the last ones to know? Tinka screams in her thick accent.

"If only..."

"Huh?" Günter and Tinka ask at the same time.

Ty rolls his eyes and in a monotone voice he says "You guys are the third to find out. And you will be the last ones to find out. Got it?"

"Yeah... We don't really want anyone to know but once again, it doesn't really work out the way we want it to." I say coolly.

"But, you guys look 'all good' with it." He asks questioningly.

"Well this really isn't the first time this has happened." Ty answers

"Yeah plus, we don't really care about YOUR opinion of us." I say rude tone. Remembering Ty had once went out with Tinka and genuinely enjoyed himself.

"But you WILL start caring when we tell the whole school." Tinka challenges.

"Nah-uh!" I step forward and got in her face. She had to bend down so we could be face to face. Stupid tall people...

"What are you to do?" Tinka asks condescendingly.

"Well for one, I would shove a lederhosen up your a-" Ty interrupts me.

"Ok, I think that's enough." I glare at him.

"Do you even know what lederhosen is? " Günter asks.

"I don't know some kind of leather hose?" I snort and roll my eyes.

"And see, even your 'boyfriend' is on my side; I think he still has feelings for me." Tinka says smugly.

"I'm not your side. Please. I have no feelings for you whatsoever. Don't even get your hopes up. Cece is the only one I care about. I just don't want my girlfriend to get hurt over something not worth our time."Ty says calmly.

"Hey that's my sister!" Günter speaks up.

"You got a problem with that?" Ty asks in an intimidating fashion.

"No, no... I was just saying she was my sister." Günter looks away, scared.

"That's right."Ty spits his words.

Tinka shrieks "I kissed Ty on the cheeks after our date! In old country that is almost like getting married!"

"Well, in America you're supposed to have been married to do what Ty and I have done." Cece counters.

Everyone's eyes widened including Cece herself.

**(A/N: They didn't do anything naughty, promise. Cece just got carried away by the moment and exaggerated. You know how she is with having her foot in her mouth all the time :L)**

"Forget I said that."Cece walks back to her old position against the lockers. Backing up, embarrassed by what she has just said.

"You mean you guys have shared your bed to-"I cut Günter off.

"Don't finish your sentence."I warn him.

"To feed baby lambs celery!" Tinka finishes his sentence.

"What?" Ty and I ask. Both of us confused.

"Is that how you guys say it in your country?" Ty asks.

"Or are you literally suggesting that we shared a bed to feed baby lambs celery?" I say.

"Second one... What do you mean by the first one?" Günter asks suspiciously.

"Nothing... But if you DO figure it out later or most likely in ten years. Just know that we didn't do anything that could get us in trouble. Ok?" Ty assure them.

"Sure..." The twins say simultaneously. They looked awfully confused too.

"So will you guys not tell anyone?"Ty asks.

"Maybe..."Günter answers for them both.

"Are you sure that is the right answer?" Ty threatens.

"Why?" Günter asks cautiously.

"Why? Because I just might have to shove a schnitzel down your throat to shut you up, if you start telling people." Whoa that's intense. Ty can be a little too overprotective sometimes.

"Your secret is safe with us. Don't worry." Günter looked like he pissed his black tight pants. I wouldn't be surprised if he did. Ty can be pretty intimidating. Well not to me, he becomes a sugary fairy when it's me. Which to be honest is really sweet but it's getting pretty irritating. He probably does it to tease me though. He knows those kinda things annoy me.

"We will leave now. We were supposed to go the nurse's office five minutes ago. Günter had a little accident." Tinka says as they start to walk away.

I could hear their bickering as they left.

_"You get a little scared then Heineken your pants! You're such a wiener schnitzel!"_

I think that's what Tinka said.

"Wow, we really should be careful where we meet at or carry out P.D.A. in..." I say.

'What about we just tell everyone? They'll find out eventually." Ty says.

"You're righgt... But I'm just not ready yet."

"It's alright. Just whenever you're ready." He smiles his dimpled smile.

We finally went to my place after that whole stressing thing.

For the rest of the day we just played video games and talked about everything, never running out of conversations no matter how many times we've talked.

Then I'm left thinking 'What have I done to deserve this absolutely awesome person?'

With Ty thinking the exact same thing about her.


	4. What DID they do with those handcuffs?

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Shake It Up!' Or any of it's characters.  
**

"Wow, your mom is really out at night a lot." Ty says.

"I know. I mean she's a cop and a single mom, she's got to do what she's got to do..."

It's nice to know that my relationship with Ty is not just based on the physical aspects of it. We both have divorced parents, we're both fatherless most of the time and we both have single moms. We certainly have a lot of things in common but we also have a lot of things we can argue about. I can't imagine our relationship ever getting boring. We might like to joke around a lot and find ourselves in ridiculous situations but we have our serious sweet moments as well.

Flynn is sleeping over Henry's house tonight and my mom will been gone for the whole day. Fortunately Rocky is also doing some help to the community or some crap like that. That girl is just way too nice. While Ty and I have just been talking in my room. He occasionally plays with my hair as we talk.

"Yeah, I know too. My mom might not be a cop but I know how hard this has been for her." You could see the sadness in his eyes.

I can't stand seeing him upset, a face like that shouldn't be frowning. So I decided to give him a kiss, just a chaste one.

As we parted we're both left with contented smiles on our faces.

"I love it when you do that." Ty says.

"I love it when I do it too."

I hear someone clear their throat.

"You guys done now?"

Oh Crap... I'd know that voice from a mile away.

"Hey, mom..." I laugh nervously as I get off my bed awkwardly.

"Hey Ms. J." Ty says in a slightly scared tone.

"Ok, I'm going to try to be calm about this because you're my daughter, I love you and also because they press MUCH harder charges in murder if you're a police officer." My mom says slowly.

My eyes widened while Ty gulps loudly.

"Mom, mother dear, have I told you lately how much I love you? And it's all because of your unwavering faith in us and how you've never taken away or murdered anything that made us happy because deep inside you knew it was good for us." I say in an overly dramatic tone.

"Yeah... What she said..." Ty says flustered.

"Look kids, I'm not sure what's going on here but don't worry too much. You know I'd never intentionally do anything bad to you guys."

Ty and I breathe out a sigh of relief.

"Don't get TOO comfortable yet. I'm not yet finished. I might have slightly accepted this, only because I know that Ty can be trusted but I'm still an adult and a mother here. Okay before I start, can you guys tell me what exactly this is?" She waved her hand in front of us.

I really didn't want to answer because mom is really scary and if I slip up... I just don't know if I can face the world again... I elbow Ty's stomach and give him a look. He groans then I elbow him again.

"Fine." He says quietly so that I would be the only one that could hear it.

"Well Ms. Jones I just want you to know that I only have good intentions regarding your daughter and I have very strong feelings for her as she does for me... At least I hope she does. We've been sorta dating for a while now but we've talked about it and we don't consider it official because we don't really have your permission or my mom's, plus the fact that we're keeping it a secret. But aside from this, all I really want to know is if you give us your blessing and fully support our relationship. Would you give us that chance?" Ty says sincerely.

"Yeah mom, would you?" I say in small voice.

She seemed to be deep in thought. After a couple minutes of silence my mom inhales a gust of air and finally starts to speak.

"You know what? I trust you both and I guess no one else would be better for my baby than you Ty. I at least know your background and your mom already so we don't need to worry about that. I've gotten a turn taking care of you as a child and I already consider you as a son. So I guess... Welcome to the family." She smiles.

"Oh my God. Don't start with that again..." I face palm.

My mom looks at me with a confused expression.

Ty answers her silent question.

"It's an inside joke, don't worry about it. And thank you so much! You don't know how much it means to me that you accept and trust me to be with your daughter... mom." My mom raises her brow at the mention of the word 'mom'

I start coughing wildly.

"Honey, are you ok?" My mom asks.

"Don't worry mom I was just choking, once again because maybe someone in here was sucking up ... the air or something..." I give Ty a stern look. He stifles a laugh.

"Ok...? But there is one thing I have a little concern about. The age difference... It's a little, tiny bit...you know..." My mom says cautiously.

"Mom Ty is only sixteen..." I say.

"Yeah, I know. But you're ONLY thirteen." My mom replies.

"That's only three years mom... It's not like he's 24 and married." I say remembering Justin Starr all of the sudden.

"Yeah Ms. Jones, this age difference thing really won't matter much in a few years. Plus why should we care if people judge us because of this? We know what we have is right... It feels right." He says softly.

I roll my eyes. My gosh, ever since we've started dating he's been too sweet to me. I mean I fell for the arrogant, funny and nice guy Ty was. Emphasizing the 'was'. We're going to have a little talk soon...

"Oh my god! That man might've gotten away by now!" Ty and I look to my suddenly anxious mom.

"What?" Ty and I say in confusion.

"I only came here cause I couldn't find my handcuffs again..."

Uh-oh.

"Uhh, that's kinda my fault..." I say in small guilty voice.

"It's kinda my fault too..." Ty chimes in.

"What exactly do you mean by kinda?" She raises one of her brows at us.

"Well you see... I- We... Uh..." I give Ty a pleading look to answer for me.

"Well Cece and I were..." Ty wanders off.

"You were what! What were you guys doing with my handcuffs?" My mom exclaims. Geez what's her problem all of the sudden.

She can't be possibly thinking that Ty and I were...

Oh my Lors, she thinks that we...

_*shudders*_

"Mom, whatever you're thinking... It wasn't like that." I say calmly.

Ty's eyes widened, finally catching up.

"Yeah, Ms. J! It wasn't like that AT ALL!" Ty says worriedly.

Pfft. He's probably just worried that he might lose his 'son' title. I roll my eyes.

"Then what...?"My mom asks exasperatedly.

"I don't want to say..." I said in a whiny voice.

"Why not?" She counters.

"Because...It's stupid..." I say innocently.

"Ok... I'm gonna let it go for now. Just tell me where it is, so I can finally handcuff that guy..." She says hesitantly.

"In your wardrobe cabinet, third one from the bottom." I say quickly. She hurries to her bedroom.

"Ok! So I have to go soon... Just got a couple more rules and we're done here! You guys can't be alone in the apartment - there must be some kind of supervision all the time. But if you guys really wanna hang out, you have to ask for my permission first. And when I'm in here I have to be able to see exactly what you guys are up to! And lastly, Ty tell your mom, before she finds this out from me." She's been yelling everything except the last thing she said. By that time she found the handcuffs and started approaching us.

"Ok... So behave. Also Ty, don't do anything to my daughter that'll make me want to hurt you that your mama will feel it. And you really don't want to do that 'cause your mom is a sweetie." She smiles angelically but has an evil glint in her eyes. I can totally see where Flynn and I got it.

"Yeah, yeah whatever mom... But can Ty just stay here for a little while longer. We're just gonna watch movies and nothing else. At least nothing you wouldn't approve of. Promise."I smiled a hopeful smile.

"Fine. But seriously, tell your mom kay?" She gives Ty a pointed look then kisses me goodbye and leaves in a hurry.

As she stepped out the door, I let out a relieved sigh.

"Wow, mom found out and both of us made it out alive."

"I know... This calls for a celebration!" Ty chuckles.

I laugh.

"I don't really feel like having people over. So why don't we just turn the music up and have a little party of our own." I suggest. I turned on the radio in our living and room and he offered his hand to me and bowed. I giggled at him for me being silly but to took his hand anyway.

A modern dancepop song I didn't know the name of started playing. We put it on full volume and we started dancing with each other. After like ten minutes of random dancing, we were beat. So we just sat on the couch and watched movies like I said we would. The movie was about to end the suddenly I remembered something.

"Hey, aren't you glad my mom didn't push to know what we did with those handcuffs?"

"Yeah, I know..." His eyes widen.

We look at each other and laugh nervously.


	5. The Talk

**Disclaimer: Shake It Up! Ain't mine. Don't get all up in my grill.  
**

"Ty…"

"Yes, beautiful?" He looks at me lovingly while sitting on our couch. I was standing next to the kitchen counter.

I had to fight the urge to roll my eyes, Lord knows I've been doing that a lot lately.

"Look…"

"What's wrong baby?" He asks, worried.

"Chill, nothing's wrong."

"Then what's bothering my angel?" Angel? Angel? Oh that is it!

"YOU!" I snapped.

"Excuse me?" He asked surprised.

"Ty, ever since we were… you know, like together. You've been so sweet, loving and caring… It's SICKENING! What the hell is wrong with you?" I burst. I immediately felt bad once I've said those words.

"Oh." He said dejectedly.

"No! No! No… Don't say 'Oh' like that!"

"Well how do you want me to say it? Do you want to say it like 'Oh!' " He exclaimed 'Oh!' in an over-excited girlish voice, which I assume is meant to be sarcastic.

"Look, I'm sorry Ty. I didn't mean it to sound like that-" I try to explain myself but he cuts me off.

"Well it sounded bad." Ty says in a soft hurt voice.

"Let me explain myself." I asked pleadingly. He nods his head.

"Okay… Before we were going out. I fell for you, Ty Blue. The guy who's great with girls, amazing at dancing and all-round cool guy; albeit can sometimes get cocky. But now you're all sappy and crap. At first I thought it was cute when you were being sweet. Now, I'm just getting nauseated by it." I give him a stern look after my last sentence.

He sighs in a guilt manner and looks down.

"Oh God, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it to come off like that. Can I explain my side now?" He asks me with his deep adorable chocolate brown eyes.

"Go ahead…" I said dreamily.

"Well…I've never really had an actual girlfriend before-"

"You haven't?" I cut him off. He glares at me.

"May I continue my explanation? And yes I haven't, at least until you." He says in a peeved tone.

"Sorry." I say sheepishly.

"Anyway, as I've said. I've never really had a 'real' girlfriend before. I've gone on a few dates with girls but that was it. None of them really meant anything to me. Not even a trillionth on how much it meant to me when you kissed me that night. So I really don't have any experience with these kinda things… So I asked advice from the son of a friend of my dad's. David's only twenty-six but he's married with four kids. That dude is probably the most romantic person I know, and he's great with his wife and children. He's known Tricia since they were babies. And they were actually best friends but as they grew older they developed feelings for each other and ever since-"

"Can you just get to your point?" I yell.

"Fine. Pfft, no appreciation for a good romance…" He mutters the last part.

"And well, David told me that every woman deserves to hear that they're beautiful. So grab every chance you get to remind them that. He said that there are girls who are beautiful but believe they aren't because no one has ever thought to say so. He also said girls prefer sensitivity to manliness, that we have to be a gentleman and we shouldn't go all caveman on you. And you know what? I listened to him and followed his advice."

"Aww… Sweetie. - I sigh - Ty, David IS right but you can't and SHOULDN'T act like this all the time. I am touched that you did this, but please stop. And really, don't take that the wrong way. Babe no matter how cheesy this is_ I love you just the way you are. So don't go changing, to try and please me."_

"Wow, quoting Billy Joel. I must be special." He teases and I chuckle.

"Whatever. And Ty I sometimes like it when you're arrogant and go all caveman on me. In fact… I love it. It's that part of your personality that pulls me in. Although it doesn't hurt to be sensitive once in a while. It's just that, when you're all man: It's so hot." He smirks and I wink at him.

"Aight, I get it, I'll stop harassing and attacking you with compliments from now on." He smiles cheekily.

I laugh and punch him lightly on the shoulder "Glad to have the old Ty back."

I got some milk, cereal, a spoon and a bowl then tada! Dinner is served. Eh, what can I say? I like eating cereal at different times of the day. And well I'm really not that much of a cook.

I then hear the door bell ring.

"Ty could you get it?"

"You get it." He says offhandedly.

"Excuse me?" I raised my voice with an incredulous tone.

"I ain't gettin it, so you must be gettin it." The door bell rings again.

"You're serious?" I ask him with the same skeptical tone.

"Yes… Look babe. I'm only acting like this because you asked me to, remember?"

"But I- You know that- I didn't mean- Y'know what? Never mind, I'm getting the door."

"Thank you! Finally. Oh and babe while you're at it, what does a guy have to do to get some bacon?"

"You're starting to sound like Flynn." I scoffed as I walk to our door.

"Well… Brothers WILL be brothers." I roll my eyes.

"Oh shut up."

"Love you too." He playfully says.

Oh Ty's definitely back. I smile to myself and I open the door.

And I did not expect this person at all.

I was met with an angry faced...


	6. She just wanted her casserole bowl back

**Disclaimer: I don't own chiz.**

_In the last chapter of Interesting Findings..._

_I smile to myself and open the door._

_And I did not expect this person at all._

_I was met with an angry faced..._

"You!" I got poked harshly on my right shoulder.

"Ow." I rubbed the now forming bruise.

"Hi Mrs. Blue... What's up?" I try to ask casually.

"What's up? What's up?" She repeats agitatedly.

"Hi mom..." Ty says slowly. Mrs. Blue shoots him a cringe-worthy look.

"I don't know? That's why I asked you!" I replied scared out of my wits. And kinda confused...

What does she want? Oh no... Mom didn't tell her about Ty and me, did she? No, she wouldn't! She promised that she'd give us two weeks! And it's only been... Uh, I don't know. I really haven't been counting.

"Look I know you've been fooling around with my son-"

"Excuse me?" Why does everyone think that? I mean I know were teenagers but seriously?

Ugh, I know who to blame. 16 and Pregnant. It's all your fault MTV.

"That's right. I was just coming over here to ask for our casserole bowl back when I hear you and your lovey-dovey talk."

"Oh."

"Oh? That's all you have to say for yourself?" I look to Ty for help. But he just gets a pillow from our couch and hides himself.

"And Ty Blue! I can't believe that you wouldn't tell your own mother that you have some relationship with this, this twig!"

"Twig? I am not a twig! I have developed some curves over the years, thank you very much!"

"Yes she has." Ty says appreciatively.

"Not the right time to be pervy." His eyebrows rise at that. I internally laugh at myself for that because I realized how it might've sounded to him. It's like I'm saying that he SHOULD be pervy at a certain time, just not this one.

"But I know right! Thanks babe" I whisper then wink.

"We're not done here! Ty get over here!" Mrs. Blue yells terrifyingly. Ty appears beside me in less than a second. He's such a wuss to his mom. I chuckle.

"What are you laughing about?" She snaps.

I stop immediately.

What? She's scary.

"Are you kids going to explain to me why I have no idea about this?" She says calmly.

I inhale deeply.

"Ty I think you got this." I push him while I step back.

"Well mom... You see..."

"WHAT?"

"We're scared of you ok?"

"You're scared of me?" She asks softly.

"No, no..." I say defensively.

She shifts a little bit.

"DON'T HURT US!" Ty screams.

Annnnd face palm.

Mrs. Blue narrows her eyes at us.

"Sorry, in behalf of your son. We all know that Ty here sometimes have verbal diarrhoea."

"Yes, I am aware of that." Ty rolls his eyes.

"Okay, anyway why are you scared of me?"

"We're not scared of you Mrs. Blue... We're scared of how you'll react to 'us'." I say slowly.

Her features soften.

"Ahh... I see. Don't worry honey. I wouldn't have reacted badly if you guys just told me." Ty and I share a look.

"Are you serious? Mom you were like spazzing when you came in." Ty says.

"I was, well I am only mad because you didn't even have the decency to tell me you have a relationship going on, with Cecelia Jones no less!"

"Why? Am I honestly that bad?" I asked offended.

"No, not like that honey... It's just that I already view you as a daughter- Ty snickers - but I've always just imagined you like Rocky and Ty's little sister, not sister-in-law."

"For gosh's sake! We're just dating!" Mrs. Blue was startled by my outburst while Ty just quietly laughs. These people are just grinding my gears.

"I'm sorry. It's just that-It's a long story- Just sorry, again." I stammer out.

"Ok...?" She says in an unsure tone.

I clear my throat.

"But Cece dear, don't think that I don't accept you guys. I really do. I think you would be good for Ty. Plus aww, look at you two, just adorable."

"Really? Thank you so much! And yes we ARE adorable."

"Yeah mom thanks for being all cool with this." Ty smiles.

"Ha! I can't wait till you tell your mom Cece."

"Oh, we already told my mom."

"What?" Oh no, she looks pissed.

Uh-oh.

"You told that dark-rooted fake blonde but you didn't tell me?" She yelled.

"We didn't tell her exactly..." I mutter.

"What do you mean you didn't tell her?"

"Uh... She kinda, like... Um... You know how you caught us? Something like that." Ty stutters.

"Yeah. What he said."

"I just can't believe she knew before I did."

"Don't worry mom. Next time we'll make sure you know everything before Mrs. Jones first."

I cough.

"Uh not everything though..." I whisper to Ty.

"That's right! I should know first. When you guys decide to move in together, get engaged then married, have kids-"

"We're just teenagers!" I scream.

"Gosh, I guess now I know where you got it from." I mutter to Ty.

"Okay now that this is over, can I just get my casserole bowl back?" Mrs. Blue says.

"Oh yup, Ty why don't you get it? It should be in the third cabinet from the left."

"You get it." He mumbles.

"No you get it." I say.

"You get it." He repeats.

"No YOU- you know what? Never mind." I roll my eyes.

I walk to our kitchen with a smile on my face.


	7. Up For Adoption

I promised myself I wouldn't ever do this. But alas, I am human and deeply flawed. As well as a liar. Before you start flaming me or cursing me to hell or something, I want to apologize because I cannot continue any of my In Working Progress stories. Hence this Authors Note.

BUT. DON'T LEAVE YET. BIG ANNOUNCEMENT KEEP READING.

I don't want to quit on them completely. If there is anyone interested in adopting them, please message me. If there are more than a few who want to do it, well I'll let you know that you aren't the only interested one and I'll have to ask each one of you to send me how you would proceed in the next chapter for that story. I'll explain in detail if there is anyone interested at all.

I'm going to be honest with you guys and say that while I still love the show, my passion and inspiration for writing the fanfics have slowly escaped me. I also can't find the time and patience to write and post anymore. I've been incredibly busy in school this year. Also other fandoms have been the center of my attention for a while now. So if I do keep writing, it's probably going to be for that. And I wish I had better reasons than that but that's just how it is. Sorry :(

It would be greatly appreciated if someone does adopt my IWP stories. I'll even beta for you if you want! Whoever might take my stories can even message me if they want any of my input or ideas.

Sorry for the extremely long AN. But goodbye guys!

P.S. I will be keeping my one-shots in my profile though.


End file.
